


Unusual Methods

by delorita



Category: Terminator Salvation
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Female Homosexuality, First Time, Fix-It, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, cyborg-human-sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-02
Updated: 2009-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I recently realized that I don't have any of my Terminator stuff up here. So here we go. Written six years ago so, sorry for the English lol.</p><p>The story is set a year after the movie and of course, for me, Marcus is still alive.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Unusual Methods

**Author's Note:**

> I recently realized that I don't have any of my Terminator stuff up here. So here we go. Written six years ago so, sorry for the English lol.
> 
> The story is set a year after the movie and of course, for me, Marcus is still alive.

Disclaimer: I don’t own them and don’t make any money out of it!

+*+*+*+*+

The first time for days the Connors were finally alone in their private quarters.

"John.“ Kate’s voice sounded determined but she waited to get his full attention, kneeling in front of him.

“What?” He looked up from cleaning his guns, sensing that she wanted to say something else and she wanted him to be looking at her.

He focused his glance on her beautiful eyes leaving the gun neglected on the table. Since they could relax a bit after the resistance’s latest successes against Skynet, he could allow himself to give his wife some more attention. Not only as a soldier, but as a woman.

“You need something else.” She started, taking his hands.

“Something else?” John wasn’t used to her talking in riddles and frowned.

“Rather someone else, then me.” She shock her head, when he was about to protest forcefully. “You do know you have a thing for Marcus, don’t you?” Kate stated, not looking angry in the slightest.

“I have what?” John’s frown deepened even more. He absolutely didn’t know what she meant…or did he?

“You have a thing for the cyborg.” She got up and pushed John back in the chair, straddling his lap, taking his face in her hands.

Connor felt an unwanted blush creep up his cheeks.

“You know I love you.” He mirrored her gesture, stroking her cheeks, “What makes you think I have a thing for him?”

Having Kate on his lap, so close to his crotch, made thinking really difficult, and other body parts rather hard.

“You need someone more powerful, someone with more strength then me to make love to.” She kissed him very hard, but still not hard enough, that, she knew. She had noticed so often in their love making how much her husband was holding back, how much energy it cost him not to pound harder into her, not to pull her hair, not to fuck her ass.

Connor had his hands in her curls, kissing her back, but his mind was trying to figure out how she got the impression that he had a thing for Marcus. Come to think of it, he was intrigued by the cyborg’s strength, by his willpower to work together with the Resistance against Skynet, by his loyalty. But then, Marcus wasn’t gay and nether was Connor himself.

He stopped the kiss abruptly, holding her face close to his, looking at Kate with such intensity, she could hardly hold his gaze. “Why do you think that?”

“You talk in your sleep.” She muttered, trailing her forefinger across his unshaven jaw.

Connor’s eyes widened in shock and his hands fell down to his sides. He wanted to get up but didn’t want to push her away. He wasn’t sure why she behaved so normally about this, why she didn’t push him away.

He closed his eyes, not to have to look at her, murmuring under his breath, “I don’t remember a thing.”

Kate was silent for a few moments and he didn’t open his eyes again, afraid to see anger or jealousy in hers.

Kate listened intently; when she was sure the baby was sleeping in the other tiny chamber, she started her next move.

Connor was startled by feeling her hands on his half hard dick, through the material of his pants, stroking with slight pressure.

“John,” her warm breath tickled his ear while she was speaking very lowly, her voice shacking terribly, but her hands firm on his balls now, “you begged him to fuck you.”

She felt John’s cock rise when she mentioned the f word.

“Shit.” Was all he could say, suddenly imagining it would be Marcus’ hands that were caressing his private parts. He had his hands on Kate’s firm ass now, stroking in circles.

“You also keep repeating that you want to fuck him.” The words sounded so dirty from her mouth. He felt incredibly aroused by them, still not believing he’d say something like that in his dreams.

He cleared his throat, heavy lids trying to open up to look at her. She had opened his belt already, searching for his hot flesh. John groaned, but he tried to focus on the question he needed to ask.

“Why are you…” he stifled a deep moan, when she slid her thumb over his now exposed, very sensitive cock head. He grabbed her wrist and stilled her hand, forcing her to look at him with lust hooded eyes. “Kate, why are you okay with that? Why doesn’t that bother you?” He panted, suppressing the urge to fuck himself through the loop of her fist.

“Because I love you, John.” She licked briefly over his parched lips, “and I want you to get everything you need to be strong for us.” He unconsciously let her wrist go, totally perplexed and she started to pump him very slowly. “Even if it means getting together with a cyborg.”

Connor blinked stunned, enjoying the feeling of her hands around his hard dick, on his sack.

“But he isn’t…”

“I’m very interested, John.” A hoarse, very familiar voice suddenly said behind the soldier and he felt an extraordinary hard grip on both his shoulders.

How did it escape his attention that Marcus had come in?

From the corner of his eye Connor could also see Blair move into the room, closing and locking the door very quietly. His erection instantly faded and he felt unbelievable anger rise inside of him. He wanted to jump up and dislodged Kate but was pinned down on the chair by Marcus who now stood in front of him, still pressing down onto his shoulders.

“This is a set up then?”

“You could call it that.” Marcus stated and unceremoniously took over from where Kate had stopped. The second the cyborg touched his fingertips to John’s cock it flared violently to life again, even though John was upset as hell.

Marcus grinned wickedly.

“Fuck!” John yelled and was on his feet instantly, using the moment of surprise to overpower the stronger man, grabbed Marcus’ worn shirt with one hand, and his crotch with the other.

The fact that the cyborg was hard too let John stop in his tracks for a second, but then he slammed him to the floor in a wave of rage. He straddled the machine, panting. They locked gazes in the dimly lit room. Marcus’ hands were pinned above his head by John. They both knew he could break free easily, but he didn’t.

Conner felt somehow trapped, even though it looked like he was the one in charge at the moment. Blair, his subordinate, watching this, wasn’t what he had in mind at all. He tried to find his voice, hundreds of questions swirling in his head.

What had those three plotted behind his back? What was it that he just didn’t get?

“Kate, what the hell?” He looked at his wife again, unconsciously rubbing his half-exposed groin against Marcus'. The other man moaned low in his throat, breaking one hand free of Connor's grip and sliding it over his thigh.

“I’m sorry for tricking you into this.” Kate came over and kissed John again, while Blair was leaning over Marcus’ face. “You have been so busy so we thought we’d surprise you. You’d never come up with this on your own.” While she spoke, she took both, Marcus’ and his cock into her hands, rubbing. When he was about to respond, totally startled, his glance fixed on her hands, he also felt Marcus’ cool fingers slide beneath his waistband, on his bare skin, until it reached John’s crack.

“W…wait!” John managed to jump up, leaving the three huddled on the floor. He tugged his hard, aching cock back into his pants. He felt incredibly aroused, he knew that much. But he hated to be tricked.

He started to pace, ruffling his hand over his short hair.

“Connor… John… I…” Marcus was about to get up, but John gave him an angry stare and silenced him with a gesture.

“Kate, what the fuck were you thinking?”

“Well, I thought…” she suddenly wasn’t so sure of herself anymore, and whispered under her breath, “I…I thought you’d enjoy this.” She swallowed.

“But Blair, she’s my…”

“John,” Blair’s voice was strong when she spoke up for the first time. “I know I’m your subordinate in battle, but I also like to think of you as my friend. I…I care for you very much.” And after a shared glance with Kate she added, “And Marcus needs you too, you know.” She was clearly embarrassed by this statement, but Kate’s hand on her arm seemed to have encouraged her.

“She walked in on me a few times,” Marcus had gotten up from the floor now anyway, walking towards Connor, “when I was jacking off all by myself, moaning your name.”

“Fuck.” Connor muttered, studying the floor and his boots intently, trying to ignore that Marcus was stepping into his personal space again.

“John,” Kate’s voice was stronger now as well. She was holding hands with Blair. “We think unusual times require unusual methods…”

“Not only in fighting,” Marcus continued her sentence, grabbing Connor by the back of his neck, “but in private moments as well.” With that the cyborg didn’t hesitate any longer but pulled Connor’s head down to capture his mouth in a very forceful, all consuming, desperate kiss. He held the other’s head in place and plunged his tongue as deep in John’s mouth as possible.

There wasn’t any response at first, but after a few seconds Connor fought back against Marcus' tongue with a slight bite and a very slow, long stroke, accompanied by a deep groan. John couldn’t help but suck Marcus’ tongue even deeper into his mouth.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the women kiss as well. A surge of jealousy run through him, and he promised himself to question his wife about that.

When he felt Marcus’ hands on his bare ass, he bit the other’s tongue again, loving the knowledge that he could do it without the cyborg being hurt. He shoved the thoughts of the two women back in his mind for later.

“Unusual methods?” John panted against Marcus’ mouth, trying to unbuckle the other’s belt with shaking fingers.

“Yeah,” Marcus repeated, equally eager, helping with the belt and swiping his tongue over John’s inviting lips hungrily.

“Fuck.” John groaned, finally unbuttoning Marcus’ trousers. His dreams suddenly came back to him. Kate was right. He had dreamed about fucking Marcus.

His long, slender fingers were now kneading John’s exposed sack. He was admiring the proud, hard cock. They massaged each other a few moments, testing out the extraordinary feeling of having someone else’s dick in their hands. Their mouths met eagerly in another scorching kiss.

The groaning of the women in the background was something John had to get used to, but Marcus’ fit body was all too distracting.

They’d shed their clothes wordlessly in only seconds, hands discovering each other’s muscles, stroking over erect nipples, dicks touching expectantly.

“Fuck me already.” Marcus muttered at one point, sucking John’s cock very briefly on the way down to the floor. John almost came during the brief touch, also turned on by the words, muttered from an utterly male voice.

Marcus displayed himself in front of John on his hands and knees. All inviting. Exactly like in Connor’s dreams.

But John just couldn’t move. He stood like rooted to the spot. He’d never done something like this and was absolutely clueless.

“Damn, John.” Marcus teased, looking over his shoulder, “just do it. I don’t break, remember?”

John panted already, foundling his balls, stroking his cock. The sight of Marcus’ ass made his mouth water.

In the back of his mind he registered, that the women were naked too, laying on the mattress already, kissing and stroking.

He swallowed, finally lowering himself on his knees, concentrating on Marcus’ entrance. His cock gave an expectant, hopeful twitch, his balls ached already. He felt like he wanted to draw out the moment even longer, just admiring the view, licking his lips unconsciously.

Marcus didn’t look at him anymore but was foundling himself with one hand, rocking slightly back and forward, moaning under his breath, spreading his legs even further apart.

“Don’t look for lube, John.” Marcus almost couldn’t get the words out. “You wont hurt me.”

John swallowed. That did it. He didn’t know why, but those words aroused him beyond belief. He positioned the head of his cock against Marcus’ pucker and without further waiting he pushed inside, overcoming the first ring of muscles.

John almost yelled and bit his lip hard.

It felt unbelievable. Incredible. Hot. Tight. So unusual. So perfect.

“Fuck!” Both Marcus and John uttered in unison and Marcus rocked backward instantly.

“More.” Marcus felt like an exhibitionist. It hurt somehow, but not really. Maybe it hurt only in his thoughts, because his mind told him it should.

“You okay?” John’s hands gripped Marcus’ hips tightly. He just had to hang on somewhere. He felt like coming any second. This was just too much.

“Move.” Marcus panted, his cock touching the cold floor because he supported himself on his elbows. John didn’t feel heavy at all, just delicious inside. Full. Marcus waited in anticipation.

“Fuck me hard.”

John pressed all the way in, screwing his eyes shut.

“gggnnnnnnnnnn…” It was fantastic.

He pulled all the way out again and then slammed his cock in, faster this time.

“God, YES.” Marcus hissed, moving forward so John needed to pull out again and then drive faster in. And harder, and more powerful.

Again.

And again.

They found their rhythm. John sneaking his hand around to pull and squeeze Marcus’ dick just in time with his in and outward strokes.

“Harder.” Marcus needed it. “Don’t you dare to hold back.” He panted, wriggling, pounding himself backwards against the other one’s body. “… want all your strength.”

“Fuck, yeah, you gonna get it.” John’s cock was beyond hard, it felt like on fire in all that heat of Marcus’ tight channel.

In and out. Ramming, pounding. So much harder then he did with Kate. So much more powerful. He also bit Marcus' back. It was like he wanted to taste the metal that was beneath that human skin.

“Oh fuck…” He couldn’t go any faster now. They both panted and huffed and snapped for breath, their heads spinning, balls drawn up, cocks ready to explode. It was violent. They rocked and pushed and pressed into each other. Once they had started, they just couldn’t stop.

Marcus had big scratches on his back when John suddenly jerked very hard, throbbing, pulsing, with the most powerful orgasm ever.

Marcus followed close, spilling everything he had over John’s fist.

Marcus thought his arms had to give out. But he didn’t feel exhausted at all, just very pleasantly satisfied. He never thought he would feel like that again. John collapsed on top of him and he lowered himself to the floor anyway, treasuring the weight on his back.

When John was finally able to open his eyes again, his body tingling all over, muscles sore, his mind suddenly reminding him that he hopefully wasn’t too late to take over the watch, he saw the women smile at them, already dressed.

He moved, suppressing a groan because every limb felt so heavy.

“You already have plans on doing that again?” He sat up, Marcus getting up into a sitting position as well, hissing slightly about the unexpected feeling in his butt.

“Um…what do you think?” The cyborg tilted his head, while asking.

Kate and Blair joined them and they ended up in an awkward group hug.

“Well,” John scratched his head and bend to kiss Marcus on the mouth, then turned and did the same to Kate, while Blair just chuckled in amusement, waiting for her turn to kiss the cyborg as well.

“It was… unusual.” John managed with a very rare, wicked grin. Then he suddenly felt going all soft inside and got up to put on his clothes to not show the others how touched he was.

“I like your methods...” Maybe we can do that again, he added to himself, not admitting it to the others just yet. He left the room in a hurry, grabbing his gear on the way out, to take over watch. His smirk was still in place but he was deliberately not looking at the people who love him but tricked him. 

F I N 


End file.
